Love Potion
by LightningShowers
Summary: America gets a mysterious potion and gives it to England. Now Iggy's acting odd. WARNING! pairings are US/UK, Spamano, Rochu, Prucan. well sorta... but if you don't like yaoi, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! I finally started this! Sure, maybe after a couple years of procrastination . . . But at least I started it! ^^**

**Enjoy!** **(I do not own Hetalia... unfortunately)**

* * *

England opened his eyes and groggily stared up at a pair of blurry blue. . . things. He sat up to get a closer look. And found himself kissing America- Right. On. The. Lips.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" England jerked away from America. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" America looked down. "Huh?" he thought to himself as he pondered England's strange and unexpected reaction. "But... I thought he likedme in _that_ way." The ends of America's lips curled upwards - a horribly failed attempt to smile innocently. "Good morning, sunshine," he said nervously. "Kindly explain," England started, his voice dangerously quiet, "why you were sitting on top of my bed, leaning over me."

"Errr..." America glanced down at his hands. They held a bright copper colored mug filled with steaming, dark pink liquid. "Here. Have some, uh, nice hot... tea before we talk, 'kay? Ummm, I brewed it 'specially for you, so... so drink up!" America, obviously apprehensive, fidgeted as he handed the "tea" to England.

The unsuspecting country gulped down the entire cup and sighed contently. "Hmmm... not bad. Now, I would..." He stopped in mid-sentence.

_**England's POV**_

The last thing I remembered... hmm... oh! yes. The last thing I remembered was drinking that odd pink tea before I blacked out.

I awoke for the second time and sat up with a start. America was perched at the edge of my bed, grinning as if it were a _perfectly normal_ thing for him to stare at me while i slept.

"Nnh...?" Still half-asleep from my blackout, I looked more closely at America. For some reason, he seemed, well, attractive. Why hadn't I noticed that before? I shook my head vigorously. What was I thinking? For God's sake, he was practically my younger brother. "Huh? America? What are you-" I yawned, cutting off the sentence. "What are you doing here? What happened?"

America laughed. "Well, it seems like our Sleeping Beauty finally woke up." He flashed me a smile that was to die for, his brilliant blue eyes twinkling like the rarest of sapphires. I swear, my heart must have stopped just from his mere presence. Imagine what that smile matched with those eyes did to me. Actually, don't imagine it. I'll just tell you. I nearly died of happiness.

I blushed. "A-am-m-erica," I stuttered out, "what a-are you d-doing in my room?" The gorgeous America looked me over. Then he stood up and walked over to me as gracefully as any perfect country such as America could. He ruffled my hair, causing me to blush even more. "Well then, my princess. Do you want me to leave?" America started to get up and walk over to the door.

My eyes widened in fear. He couldn't leave me now. Not after I had finally realized my true feelings for him. I had to tell him my true feelings. But I couldn't. But I _had _to. But, what would he say?

"Don't go...," I mumbled, embarrassed beyond compare. "What?" America said, turning around and looking at me questioningly from his spot in front of the door. "My love," he said, "you must speak up. I can't hear you," America smirked. I toyed with the edge of my bedspread. "I said, don't go... Please. I need you to stay here..." I finished lamely and a tad bit louder.

America started to open the door. "Wait! America! You're so mean! You said you wouldn't leave!" I reached over to America and gripped onto his jacket. And before I could even stop myself, I started crying. That made America stop in surprise. "Whoa... What's going on dude? You don't want me to stay that much, do you?"

Cripes... What's wrong with me? I almost _never _cry. But, he said he would stay... Right? I think he did... He must have. But, he's practically my relative. And he's a _**GUY**_. Seriously. I'm a proper gentleman. Sure, I have the skills of a pirate, but I am a gentleman right now. I can't like him. I can't. Ahhh! This is so frustrating!

While I went through my little mind crisis, America was slowly backing away. That bloody git. "Oh forget it," I sighed, trying to act as normal as possible, "I don't want you to stay. Leave and let me enjoy the peace." A look of relief fluttered on the american's face. "Okay. Well then, this hero is now taking his most awesome leave now. Now don't you come crying to me, okay? Princess of the Britins." He then strode out of the room.

Hmmm... come crying to him... And with that, I ran after America and never let him out of my sight.

* * *

**Wootwoot! I did it! YAY! Sorry it's kinda short ….. Well that was tiring... I might not continue this...-sigh- Or I might... I dunno...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got bored so I decided to write a new chapter. So, Happy Birthday! (^.\\\) (haha it's Deidara! (not mine either... neither is Sasori.)**  
**(And, once again, I don't own Hetalia... But I do own Mr. Mooffulpoofful!)**  
**A/N: SoAndSuch is a friend of mine. She also just so happens to be reading my work...? And she decided to insert herself in this chapter.**

* * *

**America: **Hey dudes! It's America! I don't have much time before LightningShowers and her friend get back from getting hot chocolate so... yah. I gotta, like, tell this to you quickly.

_-Deidara and Sasori walk into the room- _

**Deidara:** Danna. What are you talking about? Art is supposed to be fleeting, un!

**Sasori: **No way! Art should last an eternity! Like me. I am a work of art, unlike your stupid little clay things. Brat.

**Deidara: **Stupid? STUPID? I'll tell you what's stupid! You're little dolls that you play with, un! Those are what's stupid! Art should only last a second, un!

**America: **Uhhh hello? This is a hero speaking. You're in the wrong fanfiction! Leave!

**Deidara: **-muttering- Okay.. sheesh. What's your problem, un?

_-Sasori and Deidara leave-_

**LightningShowers: **-appears in the doorway alongside my friend with a cup of hot chocolate- Oh! Hi America! How'd you get in?

**America: **EHHHHH? -sweatdrop- W-why hello there... Ehehhehheh...

**LightningShowers: **Soooo... -acting casual- How 'bout you telling us what the whole deal was with Iggy's special _drink_. We'll even provide some tea for you before you tell us.

**America:** -yelp- D-did you say t-tea?

**SoAndSuch :** Haha. Don't worry, it's only some hot chocolate. Quite good actually.

**America: ** Fine. I'll have some. -gulps it down- Hey! You're right! It was good! Okay dude. You win. I'll tell you what the little drink I gave England was.

That "tea" I gave to Iggy was actually a potion that I got from some random weird dude I found selling doo dads on, like, the street. Said his name was Mr. Mooffulpoofful or something. I think of him as Stranger Danger Guy. Anyway, (or something) / Stranger Danger Guy had told me that this particular potion erased the past 5 minutes of the drinker's memory. Or so he thought. Apparently, he's never tried it so he doesn't exactly know what happens when the drinker drinks it.

Anyway. So, I of course had to take the risk and find out what it really did. And who else better to try it on than the one and only England!

**SoAndSuch: **Wait... What? You just said you had to take the risk, yet you gave it to England?

**LightningShowers: **Woohoo! Yah! Go America! That's what I would do! Highfive! -gives America a highfive-

**SoAndSuch: **Come on, stop goofing around and get typing.

**LightningShowers: **-sigh-Fine.

**America:** What? Surely you don't think a strong, cunning, witty, charming, handsome, clever, smart, modest, superb, funny, loyal, amazing, kind, hospitable, lovable, bold, careful, caring, daring, dashing, bright, humble, elegant, gifted, delightful, ingenious, brilliant, attractive, suave, stylish, merry, angelic, and not to mention good looking and totally awesome hero like mmmmmmwa would risk my own neck? Ha! No way! I mean look at me. I am the perfect hero and you know it. Also I - ... Ooh! Hamburger! Omnomnomnom. Delicious! Now as I was saying, I am the ultimate, perfect hero. No one can compare to me. Like, totally serious here dude, I am -

**LightningShowers: **Ahem... You're starting to sound like Prussia and you're just wasting time. Not that I mind. XD

**SoAndSuch: **LightningShowers! Seriously! Typing. Go. Now.

**LightningShowers: **Yes ma'am...

**SoAndSuch: ** Now America. You were saying?

**America:** Huh? Oh right. Back on topic. So, like, you're probably wondering how in the world such a classy gentleman like Iggy would be tricked into drinking some mysterious pink liquid that I "made" The answer was simple. Tea leaves. Just boil the potion with some water and tea leaves. And voila! Fresh potion tea.

... Well, sort-of. And the best part is: the tea stuff didn't change the potion one bit! Well, at least I hope it didn't. Hmmm... Now that I think about it, its pinky-red colour, sickly sweet scent (whoa tongue twister), and England's reaction after he woke up might just point to its being a love potion instead... But, Mr. Mooffulpoofful (or something) / Stranger Danger Guy was a potions expert... He knows best... right? RIGHT?

**SoAndSuch: **(whispering to LightningShowers) You think we should tell him we gave him a truth potion? Instead of the "honeyed milk"?

**LightningShowers: **(whispering back) Nah. He's telling us everything! This is good stuff. Plus, now he gets a taste of his own medicine. And it's hilarious... And this beats typing any day.

**SoAndSuch: **Yeah, but still... Okay, fine.

**America: **Yo! What's up with the secrets? We got a hero telling a story, here.

**LightningShowers: **Sorry. Go on?

**America: **Right. As I was saying, Mr. Mooffulpoofful (or something) totally forgot to mention that ANY POTION TURNS INTO A _LOVE _POTION IF YOU ADD SOMETHING TO IT... Are you listening, Stranger Danger Guy? Huh? I want a refund!

Anyway, so Iggy drank the now LOVE potion that was _supposed _to be a forget-the-last-five-minutes-potion. And, like, I didn't even _realize _that the potion got messed up, so I was all like, "Um, heh heh... do you still want me to leave?" And THEN he started mumbling something about a princess and feelings.

That's when I started to realize something was up. So I was like, "Uh, what? Can't hear you dude." Then the mumbling grew louder... some mumbo jumbo about someone's love, I think. I was starting to think that _maybe _I gave him a mumbling potion or something. Or a mishear-the-hero-that-is-speaking-very-clearly-potion. 'Cause he started blushing at me saying just _that. _Why would that make England, of all people, blush? So he must have misheard me.

For one thing, I knew that the potion either didn't work, or was changed by my little "tea" recipe. Or was just, like, a messed up potion.

Then Iggy answered, _finally _loud enough for me to understand. And, dude, this was something that a normal Iggy would NEVER say. He said, and I quote, "Don't go... Please. I need you to stay here..." This guy was begging. BEGGING! So of course, I was a little, ya know, FREAKED OUT! I weighed my options. Escape, stay. Escape, run, and scream or... stay... So of course, I tried to escape. And run. And scream.

Unfortunately, I didn't even get to the escape part, because England started going all crybaby. He told me that I was _mean! _That I said I was going to stay with him! I didn't say anything _remotely _close to that! I mean... DUDE! And if that wasn't weird enough for you, he actually STARTED CRYING. I mean, seriously, I think that's going a little overboard.

Who was this dude? It DEFINITELY was not the Iggy I knew. Anyway, the weird crying thing like totally freaked me out so of course I had to stay. So I did. And that's when I figured out that I must have given England a love potion.

**LightningShowers: **-being serious- Oh OK. So in other words, everything is your fault.

**America: **YUP! Wait... what? I mean no. Right? Or WHAT?

**LightningShowers: **Well, this was fun. Until next time, peace!

**SoAndSuch:** Hey! I'll be here a while, so you'll see, well, hear from me again! And hopefully soon! Bye!

* * *

**Hey! This is LightningShower's friend! I hope you like interview! I wrote it :D Okay, fine I wrote **_**most **_**of it :P**

**WHAT?No you didn't... you wrote, like, 0.6938218263526482817634765912...th of it... :P But I had the lightbulb thingy moment (a.k.a idea) and I wrote the rest. Oh. And I agree with Deidara. Art is fleeting.**

**A/N: I BECAME ONE WITH RUSSIA, DA! ^J^**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Wow... this is going better than I thought and SoAndSuch decided to write the first part of the chapter... again... Oh well. ^^ **

**I don't own Hetalia... still... **

* * *

_**~ 2 days later, hallway outside World Conference Room ~**_

Italy bounced up and down in anticipation. He closed his eyes and carefully reviewed his jumbled thoughts. _Pasta World meeting very very very soon So hungry I can't wait I'll get to see Germany and Japan and all the very happy and friendly countries Oh, mamma mia I almost forgot Japan went very far away to have a relaxing vacation I hope he is having a nice and fun time Pasta... ve~_

He glanced down at his information packet, and straightened the papers one last time. Then he frowned. Something wasn't right. He picked up his pen. And doodled all over the paper. _Ah! Much better._

Now satisfied, Italy resumed his bouncing.

Suddenly, America burst into the room. Italy frowned. Mr. America appeared to be very distraught. "Hello, America!"

"Yo," America paused and looked around. Where was Iggy? He had been following America since that morning two days ago... Since the potion incident. _I think I finally ditched him... _he thought. Then he heard footsteps. "America, where did you go? Why do you keep disappearing?"

Italy blinked up at America. He looked very upset. "Everything okay, Mister America?"

America scanned the room for a suitable hiding place. How could he escape his new follower? Then, he got an idea. "Hey, Italy, dude... Do you think you could do me a huge favor? Like, colossal? Since, like, we're such awesome friends. A friend would do a favor for another friend, right?"

Italy smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Friends? He loved friends. Of course he would do America a favor!

"Great, 'cause I need you to just do this for me. See that tray of tea cups over there? Yeah, that one. I need you to put a cup of tea at everyone's spot. EXCEPT for Ig... England's. Put THIS tea at Iggy's. Okay? Okay. Thanks, dude. I gotta run." America stuffed a white mug into Italy's hands, glanced around nervously, and dashed out the door without even asking if Italy had any questions. Who, of course, had infinitely many.

Poor Italy, now burdened with the mug of steaming hot liquid that was burning his hands, frowned at the foaming pink liquid. Foaming? Tea doesn't foam. Oh, well. "Oh, Mister Germany won't like this, ve~. But Mister America personally asked me to." He brightened up. "Maybe Germany will be impressed by my fantastico tea pouring and won't think that I'm a failure. VE~!"

Italy frowned a second time. Why did Mr. England get a special tea? "Maybe it tastes better. Maybe there is something special in it. I really wish I could try some. It couldn't hurt to let everyone try some. Yay sharing! _Condivisione*_! That's always good!"

Just as Italy finished his train of thought, China stormed the corner, fuming. "Those Western Nations are so immature! I doubt they ever grow up. They always think they are better than us Asians. Nobody remember us. Even Narrator forget. Also," he ranted, " what is up with that Prussia? He think he so cool. So what if he has small bird on his head! That just stupid! Wǒ bù xǐhuan! And where is Japan, aru? He is supposed to be here for Asian Recognition Act. Boss says to work together, although I no like it. Aru."

"Ahem. Ummmm Mister China?" Italy tentatively walked up to the raging country. " Please, ah, if you would, don't'a rampage about. We don't want to pay for ze damage, ve~. Okay?" "Huh? Oh nǐ hǎo** Italy. Polite as ever to your elders, I see. Hěn hǎ for you. What are you doing?" "Oh!" the excited country began, "Mr. America trusted me to pour ze tea! He thinks I am _responsabile_! Maybe finally Mr. Germany will'a like me! I better go pour ze tea now! Ciao!" And with that, Italy rushed off. "Oh that silly country... Tā hěn kě'ài." China shook his head while smiling.

Italy bounced over to the conference room, surprisingly not spilling any of the "special" tea. He looked over the different tea leaves and decided on

"Ahhh now . . lets'a see! Pour zis in zis and mix zat. Ummm and shake it up . . Stir. . . leave a bit untouched. Pour ze tea in the, uh, other tea. In ze cup you go! Ve~! Oh! Time to go! Vell, at least Mr. Germany vill be proud, ve!

And with that, Italy bounced to the conference room.

*Google Translate. It's very useful. Sort of. But if you're _REALLY_ lazy, email me at mooffulpoofful .  
**Seriously... Google Translate won't help you in Chinese (probs...). Believe me. Just believe. If you must find out what it means, email me.

* * *

**Ok so I've been really busy and such so I'm sorry for the late post and if it's terrible, gomen. I'll try to finish this chapter in a part 2, kay? **  
**A/N: SoAndSuch left after a while, but she demands recognition. So yah. She helped me a lot on sentence structure for the first 2 chapters and blah blah blah. So basically, thank her as well. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guise... this story just got away from me. I just can't finish it. Gomen gomen...

~lightningshowers~


End file.
